<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ask Me Why by n_imaq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639401">Ask Me Why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_imaq/pseuds/n_imaq'>n_imaq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Paul and John... they exist, Plot Twists, TW: nervous breakdown, Tears, and they were ROOMMATES, ringo needs a hug, set somewhere in 1963, sorry for any mistakes english is not my first language., supportive george</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_imaq/pseuds/n_imaq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He never combs his hair, relies on a shake of the head. Some of the underneath bits, he will show you, are streaked with grey. ‘Nervous tension’, he says placidly.” - Norman Parkinson, 1963.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Ringo Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ask Me Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“we’re gettin’ so famous yet Brian couldn’t manage to book each of us a proper room, could he? what kind of celebrity service is that?“ George jokingly said to Ringo on the way to the hotel suit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">after the show their manager announced that sadly, the hotel was almost full, so tonight they would share. even though John made a witty remark, because of course he did, no one actually seemed to mind and it was decided to split up as usual - John pairing up with Paul, and George with Ringo - as they all were no strangers to cramming into rooms together during a tour. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">to George the idea of sharing with Ringo is always a good one, so he wasn’t complaining at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">however, when he cast a glance at the drummer, he saw that his... </span> <span class="s2">friend</span> <span class="s1"> wasn’t looking quite as exited. though he did respond to George’s remark with a small laugh, the younger man knew Ringo good enough to see that it came out a bit forced. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">George tried not to think that he</span> <span class="s1">might somehow be the reason that Ritchie wasn’t looking forward to spending the evening together.“</span><em><span class="s2">he must be jus’ tired, thats all</span></em><span class="s1"><em>”</em>. Ringo indeed looked drained, his cold hands trembling a little in an attempt to fish out the keys, a pack of Marlboro Red’s and a lighter. he was walking down the corridor, not paying much attention to where he was going. he almost went past the room they were staying at. </span></p><p class="p2"><em> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">I gotta cheer him up a bit. what do people even say in situations like these?</span></em> <span class="s1"><em>”</em> George mused to himself while Richard was fiddling with the keys, his rings shining in the dim light. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George had never considered himself lacking basic communication skills, but with Ringo he often found himself searching for the right words more carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">two failed attempts at shoving the keys into the keyhole and Ringo finally managed to get a hold of it, opening the door with a creak.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">they tumbled in through the door frame. George turned on the lights and collapsed into the nearby sofa. he eyed their room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">it was quite spacious. the interior was in the latest fashion: wallpaper with a funky pattern, two beds separated by a red wooden nightstand with a telephone on it, a table with a TV and a curtained balcony door which drew Ringo’s attention. he slid it open, letting the night breeze flow freely into the room. the drummer gave a small sigh of relief. <em>“</em></span> <em> <span class="s2">I gotta calm down or it will get worse, like last night”. </span> </em> <span class="s1">Ringo lit up a cigarette, took a drag and leaned back, resting his elbows on the table.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">George settled deeper into his sofa. “</span><em><span class="s2">Ritchie sure is quieter than usual. i guess if I remind him of all the good stuff that’s going on now he’ll think less about what is bothering him. <strike>I h</strike></span><strike><span class="s4">ope</span><span class="s4"> it’s not some girl</span></strike> </em> <strike> <span class="s2"><em>”</em> </span> </strike></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“nice show we did today, didn’t we?” George suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ringo just hummed in response, and after a flicker of irritation (“</span> <em> <span class="s2">damn it Ringo, you’re being too obvious. don’t act so strange, say something</span> </em> <span class="s1">”), added: “</span> <span class="s1">yeah. and...” - he smiled a little - “you were great. the riffs you played sounded awesome”. he genuinely thought that the guitarist was gorgeous on stage and deserved all the praise. George couldn’t help but feel proud and blushed a little, but Ringo didn’t notice. he was already occupied by the wall in front of him. -“</span> <span class="s1">aye, thanks. you were pretty good on those drums yourself” </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ringo continued to stare at the wall. George continued his attempts to make small talk.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“although the crowd was quite rowdy, I suppose it’s the part of bein’ famous. we are finally gettin’ some recognition, I think its great-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ringo nodded and smiled bitterly to himself. </span> <em><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">you got everything a man could dream of: fame, money, attention- which you don’t even deserve in the first place-</span><span class="s1">”</span></em></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“-doing so well. I have never thought that it all would turn out this successful-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">look at George. he is happy. why can’t you be like this? enjoying your life? at least don’t spoil the evening. he doesn’t need your dumb depressive thoughts ruining his mood</span><span class="s1">.” </span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ringo didn’t even realize how tense he was getting. at this point he wasn’t listening to George, too busy overthinking and trying to keep himself together. he was put out from his thoughts only when cigarette, long forgotten, burned out and painfully touched his fingers. that’s when he heard George say:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“-pretty birds that are all over us, no one has payed that much attention to me ever before-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"><em><span class="s2">“none of them actually like me in any way. my money, at most. but George will soon enough find himself a nice beautiful girl </span><strike><span class="s4">and won’t even think of</span></strike> </em> <span class="s2"><em>-</em>“</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ringo’s face has suddenly gone pale, expression stiffened. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“um, hah, listen Georgie, sorry for interrupting but imma go have another smoke outside real quick. dont want our room smell of me Marlboro’s the whole night” Ringo said swiftly, gave a crooked smile and hurried to the balcony.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">George was a little surprised because for them, as smokers, the smell has never been a bother, but he let the drummer go nonetheless. <em>“</em></span> <em><span class="s2">God he probably thought I was annoying. maybe he just wanted to rest but instead had to put up with my chatter. great job, Harrison”</span> </em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">after he heard the shuffling of the curtains quiet down, George got up to get his guitar. he wasn’t even considering unpacking his stuff because, as always, they will be out of this place first thing in the morning. mindless plucking of strings, on the other hand, has proven to be useful as it helped him to think better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">George was</span> <span class="s1">sick of playing the same Beatles concert program again and again. so he sat there, wistfully strumming his guitar, not trying to come up with anything in particular, and soon got lost in thought.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">out of the four Beatles, Ringo has always seemed to be the most laid-back one. the “chill and funny” type in a group. maybe that’s because he possessed a rare quality of a good listener. all of the boys know that you could always come to Ringo and before you even manage to open your mouth and say “aye sorry do you have a moment there is something i wanted to talk to you about” he would just look you in the eyes and nod silently. then you would suddenly find yourself 30 minutes into - mostly one-sided - conversation with Ringo, who would patiently listen to you babbling on about your concerns and worries, until you feel better or at least get tired of talking and shut yourself up with a cigarette, thoughtfully offered by the drummer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">however, they also knew that he tends to keep his feelings to himself. when asked about his well-being, he just smiles softly, gazes somewhere in the distance, and shakes his head, assuring that he is “doin’ fine, thanks”. while John and Paul found it strange they never forced him to talk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">yet George has always paid more attention to his friend </span> <strike> <span class="s5">who he definitely didn’t have a crush on</span> </strike> <span class="s1"><strike>.</strike> he didn’t nag Ringo, no. he observed from the distance.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">and lately he has been noticing how Ringo’s smile would falter for a moment when nobody was looking, or the way he would zone out for a little too long, or how he began smoking more often. all these little things worried George greatly, especially because he couldn’t figure out the reason for this behavior. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">while their owner was busy contemplating the great secrets of life, one of which was Ringo Starr, George’s hands lived a life of their own as they were playing a chord progression he didn’t even acknowledge. at that moment George’s mind was somewhere else. on today’s events, in particular. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the day itself has been pretty ordinary, even though Ringo was more absent-minded than usual. George also noticed dark circles under his blue eyes but tried to chalk it up to Ringo’s constant insomnia and their late arrival. last night The Beatles checked into their private hotel rooms (the luxury they won’t get to enjoy tonight) past 1 am, so he didn’t know when Ringo fell asleep or if he did at all. they had been giving concerts in different places for three days in a row, and by the end of the last they were all completely knackered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s2">“it’s probably best to leave him alone for a bit. maybe he is still shaken up from the constant performances. it’s not like he would be thinking about some girl he’s in love with-“</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“D” string snapped suddenly. George quietly cursed to himself, put the guitar aside and reached into his pocket for a cig.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">that’s when he heard something coming from the balcony. George couldn’t figure out what it was exactly until it happened again. it sounded a lot like a sob being choked back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Ringo?...”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the guitarist stood up, approached the sliding glass door, which was left slightly ajar, pulled back the curtains billowing around him and stepped into the cool space.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">yellow city lights were glimmering, illuminating the night sky softly, framing Ringo’s dark figure. George’s breath got caught in his throat for a moment. it was a beautiful sight, really. but something felt off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">George took a step closer. and saw. </span> <span class="s1">Ringo clenching the balcony banister. a chilly breeze tousled his hair, but he was oblivious to the outside world, his eyes tightly shut and hot tears spilling from the corners. he covered his mouth with the palm, trying to muffle audible gasps threatening to escape.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">George stood there in utter shock. </span><span class="s1">he felt something cold and heavy falling deep down into the pits of his stomach. he has never seen Ringo like </span> <em> <span class="s2">this.</span></em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">George shifted, reaching out his arm to touch Ringo’s shoulder, and only at this moment did the drummer acknowledge the other man’s presence.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he gasped and leaped away, blue eyes opening wide. he quickly fixed his gaze on George, who froze in place.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“its okay, it’s just me” he tried to say in a soothing manner, but the wavering voice gave out his nervousness. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">-“oh God, Geo, what-jus’-just, please, go away-” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">it was obvious to George that there’s no way he’ll follow this advice. so he grabbed Ringo by his tense shoulders, turned the man so they were facing each other and said:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I am not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo slowly lifted his eyes at George. a little puffed from crying, they were a dark shade of blue, like the deep ancient sea before the storm or a night sky in the summer. George got lost in them, not knowing how much time has passed.  only when Ringo shyly averted his gaze was George snapped back into reality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“i’m... George, i’m sorry... you aren’t supposed to- you don’t have to- see me like this” </span> <span class="s1">Ringo wiped his wet cheek with the back of his hand and involuntary let out another sob. </span> <span class="s1">-“i’m gonna be fine really, i jus’ need to-“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“we’re goin back into our room. now” George stated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo stopped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“b- but-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">suddenly he choked on his tears and George took that as an opportunity to lead them off the balcony. while Ringo bent over and had a short coughing fit, the guitarist slid the glass door closed, muffling the street noises and trying to think of what to do next. George himself began to worry a little. he has never been in situations like these before and he didn’t really know how to help a person who was dealing with a nervous breakdown.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">he needs me right now. if I want to help, I gotta stay calm”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo let out a shuddering sigh and Geo immediately turned around. the drummer was standing wobbly on his legs, not knowing what to do with himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“okay, let’s sit down, shall we Ringo?” George took the drummer’s clammy hands in his and gently pulled the man, making him sit on the edge of the bed. Ringo was having a hard time breathing, and because of it he suddenly felt a pain in his chest and shut his eyes again. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">“</span><span class="s2">he has to calm down a bit. then he’ll be able to think clearly and maybe talk to me” </span></em> <span class="s1">George thought. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“just breathe. inhale and exhale, slowly” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and Ringo did just that. he closed his eyes, tried to relax his neck, shoulders and concentrate on the breathing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they sat like this for a couple of minutes, in an empty hotel room, at night, holding hands. normally George would think of it as something romantic, but this situation was different.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the guitarist squeezed Ringo’s shaking hands. he flinched and opened his big blue eyes. his vision was blurred from the tears, but he recognized George’s angular figure. Ringo felt George’s warm palms with rough finger pads. he heard George’s soft voice, talking with an ever present accent. Ringo tried to focus on all these small things so he wouldn’t get lost again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo slowly acknowledged where he was and what was happening. the pain stopped, but the more conscious he was, the more guilty he felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">goddamit Richard you had one job. congratulations, you failed miserably. why couldn’t you just be more quiet? George was having a good evening but nooo, you just had to ruin it. now he - being a beautiful and kind person he is - has to deal with you</span> </em> <span class="s1">“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“y’know ya can tell me anythin” George tried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“it’s very nice of you, really, but...you don’t have to...I should take care of it myself...” Ringo rambled on, averting his gaze once again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">thoughts like<em> “</em></span> <em> <span class="s2">what if he just doesn’t trust me with his feelings? what if I am the reason somehow?</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>”</em> crossed George’s mind but he brushed them off. now wasn’t the time. he usually didn’t want to force Ringo to talk, but<span class="Apple-converted-space"> now he</span> knew that he <em>had</em> to. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“</span> <span class="s1">I’m worried.” George interrupted. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the drummer fell silent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“I wanna help! please, Ritch, I don’t care if it’s stupid, just tell me! its not like i’m going to judge you or anything. you can’t keep on bottling things up”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo bit his lip, hesitating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“I can wait here all night, you know”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo smiled with a corner of his mouth, expression softening a bit. he looked down, occupied with his rings. George gave him more time and when Ringo finally made up his mind, he deeply inhaled and started talking.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“you know how- how John and Paul lost their mothers when they were young? I can’t even imagine how much it still hurts. and </span> <span class="s3">you</span> <span class="s1">- how you’re sometimes being looked upon, even though you are one of the most talented people on the planet earth that I’ve ever met in my life-“ he smiledawkwardly, looked at George for a moment and then carried on, lowering his gaze again.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“it’s just... I can understand why you all feel down from time to time. me, on the other hand...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo stopped before continuing in a softer voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“I already have almost everything: good friends, a job that I love, lots of money, recognition... so i don’t... I don’t have the right to feel bad, I don’t have a reason to- to be so damn</span> <em><span class="s3">depressed</span> </em> <span class="s1"> all the time!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo desperately looked up at the guitarist. a great sadness was present in his gaze. it was almost as if he was searching for something in George’s dark eyes: disapproval, disgust, or worse of all - indifference. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but he found compassion instead. and something else, that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“I know me face is not pretty, and i’m not nearly as talented as you, John and Paul are. I guess I just got lucky to be in a band with you lot” - </span><span class="s1">George cringed and wanted to object, but Ringo went on talking -</span><span class="s1">“I appreciate it, but I really dont know </span><span class="s3">why</span> <span class="s3">you</span><span class="s1"> insisted on </span><span class="s3">me</span><span class="s1"> being a part of it. I...honestly, sometimes it’s hard to ignore all the hate. yeah, you said that newspapers are just a load of rubbish, but still” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George listened, his thick eyebrows knit in worry, unconsciously tracing circles on the other man’s cold hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“and even those girls- I know they don’t like </span> <span class="s3">me</span><span class="s1">. they are probably trying to get some money. or they have some kind of an image of me in their heads. but it’s false. they don’t know me”. silent tears were rolling down his cheeks. he let out a ragged breath and said:</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no one <em>really</em> loves me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em>no way, </em>George thought and immediately said:</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“Ringo, I know that you’re loved”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the drummer just smiled, wiping away the tears. he stared at the space in front of him for a solid five seconds before suddenly bursting out in a nervous laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“would you look at me, a grown man from Liverpool, weeping like- like a bird ovesumbullshit-“ the guitarist couldn’t understand the rest of the sentence, but he understood what he had to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George crawled on the bed and firmly pressed Ringo’s shivering back against his chest, embracing the smaller man. the drummer was sat between Geo’s crossed legs, covering his own face. although relieved from finally letting it all out, he still felt vulnerable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they sat like this, not saying anything. after a minute or two, Ringo spoke again, almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“I’ve never told this to anybody but...” - he took a deep breath and blurted out:</span> <span class="s1"> “I think I should’ve just died from illness as a kid”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George shuddered and felt something break inside of him at these words. he looked at Ringo and hugged him tighter from behind, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“ lately I’ve been thinking of simply... ending it all. but if I... well, </span> <span class="s3">did</span> <span class="s1"> it... first of all, the band’s image would be screwed up-“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George’s eyes widened when he heard this.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“who cares about the band? I don’t! what about us, Ritch? we care about you! </span> <em> <span class="s2">I care about you! </span> </em> <span class="s1">John, Paul, Brian, your girlfriend Maureen-“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“-would move on eventually and realize that I didn’t even matter that much in the first place.and Mo- she is a nice gal but...” he stopped for a moment. George knew he shouldn’t be thinking this, but he couldn’t help hoping that Ringo would say something about him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-we were never really dating. now we’re on good terms though. I just realized that I got my mind set on... someone else“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George’s heart skipped a beat. hope is a dangerous thing...</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“but this person will never return my feelings.” - Ringo continued- “sure, he- ahem, </span> <em> <span class="s2">sh</span> </em> <span class="s1"><em>e</em>- would probably care if I took a lot of pills or-“</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“do. not. ever. think. about. killing yourself!”- Harrison broke in sharply, surprising even himself - “you’re wrong saying that no one would miss you and that nobody loves you-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“why are you so damn sure about that?” Ringo said out loud. he lifted his head, turned around and stared at the guitarist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“<strong>why?</strong>” he repeated quietly. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">George saw a genuine question in the other man’s intense blue eyes. </span> <span class="s2">“<em>he really doesn’t understand</em>”</span> <span class="s1"> George thought and immediately answered with a sad smile:</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“</span> <span class="s3">because <strong>I love you</strong></span> <span class="s1">” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as these words left his mouth, the world stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo froze. George’s mind fell blank. the room was dead silent. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo put his tired hands on George’s shoulders and asked timidly:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“you... really mean that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the guitarist felt how violently his heart was beating and could only nod, staring right back into shining blue eyes. he noticed how they have changed color to the warm shade of a clear sky after the spring storm. George closed his eyes, leaning forward to k-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the telephone rang. it’s shrill call pierced the silence of the room and caught both of them unawares. while George sat there dumbfounded, Ringo pulled away and awkwardly picked up the phone from the nightstand as it was closer to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“ ‘ello”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-“. . .”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“who-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-“oh my god, okay, is this Paul McCartney?“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo felt like a complete fool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-“my name is Jessica, i’m from London and i’m your biggest fan-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he lowered the receiver slowly, not bothering to listen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while Ringo was “answering” the phone George didn’t hear a thing except for the sound of blood pumping in his ears. even though the call couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds, it felt like hours. George was on the verge of panic, not quite falling over the edge but with an uncertain feeling inside his stomach that made him feel sick and cold. the only thing that got his attention was deafening silence when Ringo hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he waited. what would Ringo say after the confession? George suddenly felt guilty. Richard wasn’t over his nervous breakdown, which was kind of a big deal, and Geo has suddenly dumped his stupid feelings on top of it, really complicating the situation. what has he done? George’s mind raced from thought to thought, one more grim than the other. he clasped his hands tightly and shut his eyes, almost as if preparing himself for some kind of punch in the face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s when Ringo kissed him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">which also felt like a punch. but in a good way. it was the kind of feeling you get in the first seconds of going down a roller coaster or when a plane takes off and your insides feel funny. a feeling of surprise, fear, relief and happiness, all at once. it was almost as if all air was taken out of him by a strong punch in the gut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">halfway through George realized that Ringo was crying and shaking. George pulled away and looked at the other man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“Ritch?..”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo looked down and quietly giggled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“ ‘m just happy, tha’s all” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he buried his head in George’s shoulder, laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“it’s all a bit...overwhelming” </span> <span class="s1">George was once again worried for his... friend? lover? </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“Ritch, are u alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo could only laugh in response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“hang on, i’m gonna bring you water or somethin’”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the guitarist hustly jumped off the bed, leaving Ringo, who was shaking and audibly laughing, and ran to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he shook the cheap paper-wrapped soap out of the toothbrush holder, poured some water in it and hurried back, spilling half of the water along the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when he got there he saw that Ringo has quieted down and was now laying on his side, facing the balcony and hugging himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George walked around the bed and squatted down, getting on the same eye-level with Ringo. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“hey” George said softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“sorry, Georgie”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">he propped himself up on one elbow and took the glass in his trembling hand. he took a small sip and said in a hoarse voice: </span> <span class="s1">-“ it’s me nerves. got the best of me... or, well, the worse...”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-“it’s fine, Ritch” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and there was something in George’s dark eyes that convinced Ringo that it was, in fact, fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ringo smiled. George smiled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">-“gotta get some sleep” Ringo mouthed after emptying his glass. </span> <span class="s1">-“yeah” - George said, climbing on Ringo’s bed - “I imagine John and Paul walking in on us looking like shit and crying together at 7 am. what the fuck kind of morning is that?” </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">they both laughed softly, looking at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after some time Ringo drifted off to sleep. though George would most likely phrase it as “passing out from exhastion”. he watched Ringo’s breath slowly evening out a little, chest rising and falling in a steady rythm, sleep loosening his tear-stained face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George noticed the first rays of sunshine lightning up the sky in the distance. he laid down and listened to his own heartbeat. he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and turned off the light. Ringo shifted in his sleep. everything was quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the world started turning again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to everyone else it seemed as if nothing has changed. sure, John and Paul saw how the other two became closer. however, only George noticed how Ringo’s temples have become more grey after that night, but his smile more sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments are always appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>